Snape is a Halfblood?
by DontCallAFanficMWhenItsMA
Summary: What if a misplaced Hogwarts letter revealed that Snape's dad was in fact not a muggle, but a wizard? A man from the Ministry of Magic finds just that and goes back in time to fix a wrong from the past. But just how will this one incident effect Severus' life? Supports the theory that Snape's grandfather is Credence. Features pre-Marauders era and beyond.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: To start off, I made this fanfiction after realizing that I have never seen a Harry Potter AU where Snape's dad was a wizard and not a muggle. Because let's face it, that would have changed a LOT of things in Snape's life. There's no telling where he would have went if his father hadn't been a muggle. Eileen probably would have never been disowned, his dad may not have been abusive (that's IF he abused Eileen because of her magical abilities - which is what many authors on here tend to play it as), and what else? Oh, right. Snape may have never met Lily (at least not until Hogwarts). And if Snape never felt anything for Lily then... would he have ever even warned Dumbledore about the Potters' safety? Would he have joined the Death Eaters in the first place? These are questions I feel need to be answered.**

 **Another reason why I am writing this is because I believe there is more to Tobias than we give him credit for. Not saying that what he does is excusable or condonable. But I do believe there may be a reason why "he doesn't like anything much" and is cruel. Although I do understand that there is evil in this world, I also realize that monsters create other monsters and that there is more than what meets the eye. Snape is a prime example of this (even though I don't know if I would necessarily call him a monster due to his own background and what sacrifices he made for the wizarding community). I hope this is a refreshing perspective on Tobias Snape and the Snape family in general. Some of the material contained in this fanfiction may come off as triggering (if you are/were bullied or abused) or as offensive. I in no way, shape, or form mean to disrespect anybody! This is simply a story. I am rating this M for cursing, abuse, mention of alcohol, and possible sexual language. But none will be explicit!**

 **This also incorporates the fan theory that Credence Barebone is actually a Prince and is Snape's grandfather. If you haven't watched or read "Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them", you might want to reconsider starting this fanfiction. Although not much of the "Fantastic Beasts" story line is mentioned in this, some background on the Prince family will involve Credence's actions and home life from the film. There are also light spoilers from "The Cursed Child". With that being said, I do not own "Fantastic Beasts", "The Cursed Child", or the "Harry Potter" series. They are all respectfully owned by J.K. Rowling. Thanks to all those who actually read these paragraphs (lol).**

 **P.S. (Don't Kill Me!) The first few chapters are going to be about setting up the story line, which means Snape won't be seen as much. So please bare with me folks. I'll try to wrap up the introduction as much as possible.**

 _Title: Snape is a Halfblood?_

 _Special characters include: Severus Snape, Tobias Snape, Credence Barebone, Lily Evans, The Marauders._

 _Summary: What if a misplaced Hogwarts letter revealed that Tobias Snape was in fact not a muggle, but a wizard? A man from the Ministry of Magic finds just that and goes back in time to fix a wrong from the past. But just how will that one incident effect Severus's life? Supports the theory that Credence is a Prince. Features both pre-Marauders era and Marauders era._

Working at the Ministry of Magic wasn't all that bad. In fact, it could even be exhilarating. But when you were placed in the department of "Magical Public Information Services" it wasn't at all what it was cracked up to be. Sitting on your butt all day and examining hundreds of articles wasn't exactly what you would call "fun". But you had to start from somewhere, right? You had to work from the bottom to the top. Even if you _did_ personally see yourself as way more qualified than the Minister of Magic herself.

Benjamin Nobles sighed as he stapled the papers on his desk and placed them inside a drawer. He then shifted his focus onto the newspaper in his lap. It showed the American National Quidditch Team going in for the kill against Brazil. He rolled his eyes and got his stamp out. Within a matter of seconds, red marking on the newspaper's upper left corner read "Previously issued: 10/24/14". He glanced one last time at the determined looking U.S. witch before placing the newspaper in a filing cabinet. "It's too bad they lost." he muttered, although he honestly wasn't feeling that sympathetic towards the team.

He stood up from his chair and stretched. Boy was he tired. Yawning, he made his way to where fresh brewed coffee awaited him. The coffee was just being poured into a cup when a bell sounded throughout the building. It was now early Sunday morning.

"Peters will be arriving shortly." he said to no one in particular. That meant that his shift would be ending soon. He returned to his desk and began to write on a piece of parchment. He whistled. A gray owl came fluttering from the ceiling. "Give this to Ms. Hopkins." he ordered. The owl chirped once before going to perform its task.

He received a reply not even five minutes later. "I've got what you are looking for Mr. Nobles. Please meet me at the office - C."

He sighed. Well, it wasn't like he had anything else better to do anyway. He reached for his coat.

* * *

The office was chilly when he entered it. He sniffled and pressed his coat tighter against him. It wouldn't do good for him to catch a cold this late in the year. He searched around the many bookshelves and stacks of parchment until his eyes finally connected with a short pudgy figure. The brunette was currently bent over, rummaging through a box filled with discarded articles.

He cleared his throat. "Ms. Hopkins." he called.

The woman instantly shot up. She smiled a warm, toothy smile. "Mr. Nobles. A pleasure to see you again. I got your letter."

 _'Yes, obviously.'_ he thought. _'Otherwise we wouldn't be here conversing.'_

"I see that you did, Claire. And you have the journal regarding Serrena Finlayson's whereabouts?" She happily nodded and pulled a black book from beneath her robes. "Here it is." She tossed it towards him. He narrowly caught it. He frowned at this but nonetheless immediately began to flip through the book's contents. There! - that's what he had been looking for. He slammed it shut.

"Thank you for your help Claire." He went to dismiss himself.

"W-wait!" the witch squeaked after him. He paused. He knew there had been no way he was getting the book for free. Before she could say anything, he stated firmly "No, I will not go out with you Ms. Hopkins, for the one thousandth time." He would never in a million years go out with a Hufflepuff. No matter how much she begged or cried.

The atmosphere suddenly became awkward.

She sputtered. "W-what? I wasn't going to - I mean I'm over y- I'm dating-"

He straightened up and glanced over his shoulders. "Then what is it Ms. Hopkins?" His patience was thinning. It was nearly 1 am now. He had a bed at home just urging for his return.

She seemed hesitant in her reply. "Have you ever held an interest for the background life of Severus Snape?"

His eyebrows arched upwards. Now this was certainly not what he had been expecting. He faced towards her. "Snape?" he repeated. Many images of a bat-like professor came flooding through his mind and he felt a bitter distaste arise in his mouth. Ah yes. That supposed "bad-guy-turned-good" professor he had hated so much in middle school. He scoffed. "What is there to know about him? I bet he was an arse even in his earlier years at Hogwarts."

Ms. Hopkins suddenly appeared saddened, which surprised him. She shifted uncomfortably. "Surely you don't think that." she mumbled, her eyes staring down at the hard tiled floor.

He gazed at her with bewilderment. "What do you mean 'surely I don't meant that'? Didn't he always treat you like a buffoon? I am surprised you aren't agreeing with me."

"He... did consider me a buffoon. I won't deny that. Even assured me my lack of intelligence couldn't even surpass that of an ogre's but... I must say, I am shocked at the way _you_ are speaking of him. You were a Ravenclaw who actually excelled at Potions. I never heard him directly attack you. And not only that but, well, personally, you remind me a bit of him in some ways." She faintly blushed at this confession.

His expression grew cold. _'Me like **him**?!' _ he thought in disbelief. He recalled that insufferable git once giving them all detention over a Gryffindor accidentally spilling a potion on his desk. Apparently the whole class was to blame for not making sure the freshie knew where he was going. The professor had not been in the best of moods that week. But then again, when was he ever? Not to mention the other countless of stories where the Potions Master had degraded and insulted his students or deducted House points unfairly, while his precious Slytherins were always held in high favor. Just thinking about the man made Benjamin fill with bitterness and revulsion.

"Never compare me to that man!" he hissed. "I am nothing like him! Do you not remember what he did to some of the students-"

"In fact, I _do_ remember Ben." she answered, cutting him off. "He helped keep them - us - safe during those days. We would have been tortured by the Carrows if he hadn't stepped in."

Benjamin shook his head. "That doesn't matter. It doesn't make up for all of the bullying and berating he did to us over the years. If you expect me to get mopey for him just because he "sacrificed himself" then stop because I won't. The man deserved to sacrifice himself for all the trouble he'd caused the wizarding world. If it hadn't been for him, Voldemort would have never known the prophecy existed in the first place."

"People feel sorry for him because of his "tragic unrequited love" story but you wanna know what I think? I bet Snape's brain was so far stuck up Lily Potter's legs back then that he had wanted Voldemort to find out about the prophecy just so he could have Lily all too himself. But when he realized he had fucked up and was going to get her killed, he backtracked. So no Claire, I will never call a possessive, dick of a person my hero. Ever. Even if it meant I would have been hexed to death by those creepy twins."

He paused as a thought suddenly occurred to him.

"Wait, is that what you're interested in? Do you pity him or something for his pathetic one sided feelings for Potter's wife? Some lovey gushy bull shit?" He sneered. It wouldn't be surprising, taking into consideration which house she was from.

Claire was taken aback. Her jaw dropped. "N-no! Of course not! There's much more to it - to him- than that! And I can't believe how you think! But...I guess it's because you haven't been looking into it due to your disinterest."

"Looking into it?"

"Yes; his past. I found out some rather...disturbing facts about his history as a child. You are aware that he was a half-blood, right?"

He snorted. "Yeah. Didn't he use that silly pseudonym the Half-Blood Prince? I heard they use his textbook now for the Potions class at Hogwarts."

She gave him a pointed look. "Correct but unlike you, Benjamin, his father wasn't so keen on the discovery of his son being a wizard. Can't you guess what that would mean?"

He rolled his eyes. "What? You telling me his dad beat him or something?"

He waited for her defiant reaction but never got one. His eyebrows narrowed. "His dad was one of those muggles? The religious freak ones?"

She bit her lip uneasily. "I am not sure myself yet. I am still finding more and more details surrounding the Snape family background." She perked up. "That's why I wanted to ask you for help in the research." Her expression was hopeful.

"No."

Her smile dampened. "Why not?" she shot back.

"Because I get nothing out of it."

She gestured towards the journal. "You just got that."

"Yes I did. And if you try to take it back you are going to have to duel me."

She huffed like the hufflepuff she was. "I've never seen a Ravenclaw like you before! You're so mean!"

"Yet you asked me out plenty of times."

"Don't treat me like an idiot!" she snapped.

"I didn't say you were an idiot. You did. Although I wouldn't say I necessarily disagree with you."

She pouted and he couldn't help but to smirk inwardly. He secretly found her cute when she was like this. Needless to say, he would rather be burned at the stake than admit this aloud.

"You're wrong about him! I don't care what anybody else says or thinks! Although I will admit Snape had a harsh side, I believe he had a good one as well! He was only misunderstood, that's all! Harry himself knows this! That's why he named his son after him and demanded for Snape's portrait to be up in Hogwarts!"

Benjamin pursued his lips at her tiny rant, leaning against the wall beside him. "You're never going to stop complaining about this are you? You'll eventually guilt trip me, eh?" he asked.

She nodded her head vigorously.

He exhaled an exasperated sigh before dragging a hand over his face. "You're killing me cinnabons. You and your Hufflepuff sweetness. Fine. I'll help you. But only for a week. No longer. A week is how long I will need this journal for."

She beamed. "You won't regret it!"

If only he knew how much of an understatement that was.

 **A/N: Yay, the first chapter is done! ^_^ The next chapter will be longer and we will be getting into meatier parts of the story! This was just a light intro to get everything up and running! Also, sorry for the Snape bash for those Snape lovers who were offended. You will see Claire's side next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to all those who favorited, followed, and reviewed this story. I especially like getting reviews. They tell me how the story is going and give me ideas. As stated before, this will be a longer chapter than the first. Be prepared.**

 _Snape is a Halfblood? - Chapter 2_

 **"** _Be-beep! Be-beep! Be-beep!"_

Benjamin grumbled as he slammed his fist against the alarm clock. It immediately shut off. He blinked. "Dad!" he yelled. No answer. Good. That meant he had the house all to himself. He rubbed his eyes as he rose from the bed. He sighed. He had a feeling that today was going to be a long day.

* * *

A shower and a cup of coffee later, Benjamin was sitting behind his laptop, thrumming through his emails. This was one of the many muggle inventions he regularly used. Which wasn't really surprising considering he was raised by one. And still lived with them, for that matter. He took a sip of his coffee and clicked on the message most recently sent to him by Claire. He thanked God she was in the Ministry of Magic's Research Committee. Otherwise, he'd have had to waste time trying to teach her how to use a computer, which he was sure would have been a task in itself.

The email opened to reveal links that led to newspaper articles. Most of them had headlines that ran along the lines of "Snape: The Wizarding World's Anti-Hero?" and "The Previous Headmaster of Hogwarts: A Sourpuss Who Was Actually Good". He could already guess what most of these articles contained. A mean, fairly young wizard who was hated by almost all at Hogwarts, who, after losing the love of his life, made a vow to protect her darling son and all of mankind alike against the darkest evil of the world; Voldemort and his followers. Sure enough, when he began to read the documented works, he found that his assumption was correct. As it usually was.

He snorted. If Claire didn't have anything better to bring to the table soon, he would be abandoning the mission altogether. He no longer needed the journal he borrowed from her anyway. He finished it last night. As if one cue, his cell phone rang. "Hello." he spoke into it.

"Hey, Ben? This is Claire. Did you read the newspaper clippings I sent you yet? I noticed something different in that second story written by Thomas Jargen. Did you catch it?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Something different?" He clicked back on the link and quickly scanned through its contents. "Claire, what are you talking about? I don't see anything."

There was a sarcastic gasp from the other end of the line. "What?! Seriously? Mr. Know-it-all for once doesn't see-"

"Can we get to the point here?" he snapped.

"Sheesh, touchy." she teased. "Alright, in all seriousness though, it mentions that Snape was _bullied_ when he was in high school. How could you have missed that?"

 _'Huh?'_ he thought. He pressed the Ctrl and F keys and sure enough, it was there, highlighted in yellow: ' _From an anonymous source, we have been informed that the young professor may have faced bullying back when he attended Hogwarts. However, we have yet to uncover more details regarding this possibility. Some of my staff even believe this accusation to be false.'_

"Correction; it says he _may_ have been bullied. Not that he was."

"Perhaps you're right, but it's a new lead! I even started digging around through the archives and I stopped at a section I never even knew we had! It's all about the Death Eaters and the muggle damage they had caused during their terrorism. I discovered the ministry must have confiscated some of their items because I found Bellatrix Lestrange's wand, the leftover remains of several who died at the Battle of Hogwarts, and a diary written by Avery Williams when he was still a teenager. What I saw in some of his daily recordings was shocking! You won't believe some of the stuff I've learned! Oh! - you've just got to read it! I've already sent an owl over. Be expecting it soon!"

A voice in the background could suddenly be heard. "Hopkins! Get back to work! You don't get off until 3 this evening!"

Claire gulped. "I must leave now. Don't forget to read the diary! Tell me what you think once your done!" She clicked off.

It wasn't too much later that an owl came tapping on his bedroom window. He allowed the bird in and untied the parcel from its foot. The owl then hooted at him. "What? Polly want a cracker?" he asked. The owl hooted again. "Fine." He went to his night stand to retrieve owl feed. "Don't eat it all at once." he said, stuffing a dish with the food. The owl hooted for a third time. It appeared happy to be filling its tummy.

He averted his focus from the bird to scrutinize the blue diary in his hands. He turned to the first page. _'This is the property of Avery Williams, a slytherin at Hogwarts. If I catch you reading any further, I_ will _pulverize you. You have been warned.'_

"Try to pulverize me now, you racist scumbag. You're six feet under."

He returned to his seat behind the laptop.

 _Date: 09-13-74_

 _Those Gryffindor goodie two shoes have been up at it again. Trying to get me and Mulciber busted for some of our pranks. I don't see how they've got the right. Those four dumb blokes calling themselves 'The Mauraders' always perform hexes and jinxes on other people and they hardly get in any trouble. It's nothing but favoritism, I say. Speaking of favoritism, Slughorn has been showering that mudblood girl with more and more praises each week. It's funny he doesn't realize yet that Snape's been helping her with most of her homework. Yep, Snapey boy sure does know how to pick them! I see her constantly bickering with him in the hallways. It's becoming somewhat amusing. Soon he'll get tired of her and choose someone worthier of his blood. I-_

Not what he was looking for. He skipped ahead.

 _Date: 10-31-74_

 _I met the hottest girl ever at the Yule ball today. I think she may have been from Ravenclaw. She was totally checking me out so I couldn't just stand there like the slobbering-_

"No."

 _Date: 1-9-75_

 _Snapey boy's birthday is today. The mudblood didn't get him anything. He's pretending like it doesn't bother him, but it obviously does. It's the first year she hasn't given anything to him. Well what did he think was going to happen? They've had fall outs since the beginning of the year. Anyways, to help the chap cheer up, I made him a Voo doo doll of James Potter. I encouraged him to stab it and curse it as many times as he wanted. He appeared more surprised at my knowledge of knitting rather than pleased at my gif-_

"Lame."

He began to flip past a lot of pages, picking up tid bits of unnecessary information here and there. He passed through Death Eater initiation events, procrastination on exams, sorrow days, happy days, accounts of steamy make-out sessions, Slytherin loosing a lot to Gryffindor-

A word suddenly popped out at him and he halted.

 _Date: 11-27-75_

 _I stayed up late tonight, reflecting on what Lucius had told me about Lord Voldemort when Severus walked in. I noticed with faint curiosity that he looked terribly pained. I don't think he was expecting me to be up in the common room at this late of an hour because he jumped once he noticed my concealed presence in the shadows. Probably felt me rather than saw me. He futilely attempted to mask his suffering with a blank expression but I could easily see through it. "Hurting much mate?" I called to him. He ignored me. He started heading towards the bathrooms. He was walking funnily so I rose up, in case the lad fell down when entering the stalls. Usually I do not offer help to others, but his behavior was so odd that my interest had been piqued._

 _I am not ever sure if he realized I had followed him but to my surprise and embarrassment, he began to undress. This brings me to believe he was unaware of me and was so preoccupied with soothing his agony that he forgot about me entirely. Before I knew it, the halfy had stripped down all the way to his underwear! I was_ not _getting ready to witness the sight of his Snapey-ness so I automatically started to turn around. But alas, in my peripheral vision as I turned, I saw a peculiar thing._

 _The dragon down their in the dungeon no longer had two eggs to guard but one! My jaw slackened. "Aye man! What in the bloody hell happened to you?!"_

 _I don't care what those Gryffs try to say about their precious magic; cutting a man's balls off was not light **at all**._

 _Severus had stopped in his tracks. "I got them back." he said, but the way he sounded made me think otherwise._

 _"Was it Potter?"_

 _"No."_

 _"Sirius then, eh? He's the only one with the_ balls _enough to try dark mag-oh! Sorry mate. Didn't mean for that one to come out that way. But if what they did to you is considered Light magic and not dark, then they don't have a right to call us evil. They got you good."_

 _Severus didn't say anything. I was obviously not making matters much better. Which I honestly found to be humorous._

 _I feel a little bad for Snapey- boy though. This is isn't the first time that lot has targeted him. Sometimes he has it coming, but he normally doesn't initiate the conflicts. That bloody Gryffindor chaser is so jealous of him being with that mudblood that he is hellbent on making Severus's life miserable until he gives her up. Knowing how stubborn Snape is, that might not happen for a long time. It's pathetic really._

 _Snape's also been sneaking out a lot past curfew recently. He's been going on about this nonsense that he thinks one of the Marauders is a werewolf! Ha! How silly is that right? I don't really care for the professors here but I don't think they would be_ that _stupid and reckless! I think he should quit his snooping before he makes the rest of us look bad and costs us house points!_

So Snape had been bullied? By this so called "Marauders" group? It was quite clear that the Potter mentioned in the pages was referring to James Potter, Harry's father. The werewolf then? Who was he? Remus Lupin? He was the only one coming to mind since Benjamin faintly remembered a sick looking professor who later resigned from the DADA position at his school due to his hazardous condition. It would even make sense if it was Lupin since Lupin would have been around the same age as James when he had first started attending Hogwarts.

Nearing the middle of the diary, Benjamin randomly turned to a page and began to read it.

 _\- upset that she still hasn't forgiven him yet. It's been a week now. He's respecting her wishes, but I wish he wouldn't because him being depressed is not doing well for my grade in Transfiguration. I don't think he meant to call her mudblood. I've tried to introduce him to other girls but he barely even looks at them. He keeps gazing at her across the Great Hall, even right now as I write in this. I think he still has this small hope that she will return to him. I highly doubt it. I've got the sneaking suspicion that despite her apparent 'hatred' of Potter, she actually has a thing for him._

 _It's not like I stare or anything, but it's hard to ignore when she reacts almost to anything Potter says in Herbology class (it gets pretty loud in there now!). Paying that much attention to someone certainly must mean you don't view them as a 'waste of time' or a 'willy nilly toe rag'. She's also accepting more of his compliments. Wait! - Snape's curious about what I'm w-_

Benjamin backtracked. What had he missed?

 _Date: 5-16-76_

 _I told him it wasn't going to last. I know I have done my fair share of pranks in the past, but none I believe has taken the cake as much as the one they did today._ _The Marauders were on the prowl again, going around as usual and hexing other students for fun. There was the arrogant chaser, the blood traitor, that wimpy fat kid that always seems to tag along, and that prefect boy. It was a free period for me so I was talking with Mulciber and some other friends in the courtyard. There was about eight of us huddled together in total._

 _The Marauders knew better than to mess with a big group so they searched for other victims. And that must have been when James recognized Snape staying to himself by a tree, quietly reading a book. Everything happened so fast after that. James had disarmed Snape before Snape could defend himself and turned him upside down. Not too long afterwards, Snape was choking on soap and being undressed. Everybody, with the exception of me, Mulciber, and a few in my group, were cackling and pointing fingers at the pallid, sallow faced, scrawny - much_ too _scrawny as in, I can see his ribs and spine scrawny- sixteen year old._ _Snape would manage to get a jab at James and scratch his face later on but it wouldn't accomplish much._

 _The mudblood had also shown up by this time. But get this; she is a prefect and supposed to be his 'best friend'. She was placed way higher in his mind than what he ever thought of me and Mulciber. Yet she only talks to James to try and get him to stop instead of actually using her prefect status to condemn James and force him to put Snape down. And what else? I saw her begin to_ ** _smile_** _at what James was doing to Snape before she tried to pretend like nothing happened and continued to 'defend' Snape. She eventually persuaded Potter to stop his antics but naturally, as Snape became aware of our presence and had just lost his dignity in front of the girl he loved (he can try to claim he just sees her as a friend all he wants; no one can tell me he doesn't love the girl by now) and the whole school, he unintentionally lashes out as she approaches him and he calls her a mudblood._

 _I don't know if Snape saw her smiling, but if he did I certainly agree with why he decided to finally use that word against her. It was a long time coming. But I guess the girl felt self-righteous and betrayed so she calls him Snivellus, the nickname the Marauders refer to him as, and comments on how he may need to wash his undergarments. Now that was striking below the belt. It's true that Snape doesn't seem to know how to properly take care of himself (yeah, he really needs to get better at that; he tends to smell at times), but I believe there's more to his story. He doesn't speak much about his home life and there's a reason for that, I think. Severus is someone who seeks for a higher power that will accept him despite his faults and his insecurities. Lord Voldemort will look past his unappealing appearance and onward to his gifts, which is why he is so enamored with the Death Eaters._ _Whatever goes on at home and what he faces when confronting the Marauders is what I believe ultimately makes Snape want to be a follower of Voldemort._ _I've seen Severus get off the Hogwarts Express with the mudblood back in London. I know she knows more about his home life, but just doesn't tell anyone. So she should understand more than anyone what he goes through._

 _Man, what a bitch. Maybe the halfy will now see why we view people of her kind as inferior. In a way though, this incident can play into our good graces. Severus might become more easier to manipulate._

Benjamin's mind was racing with scattered thoughts. Some of them were necessary, while some of them were not. For one, he was actually beginning to feel sympathetic towards his old professor, which he **certainly** didn't like. Secondly, he really found it hypocritical for Avery to be shaming Lily for not doing all that she could for Severus when he hadn't tried helping at all. Thirdly, he was amazed by how observative and intuitive Avery was through out his pages for he only knew the deceased Death Eater to be a lowly coward(that was really the most surprising of all). And fourthly... he needed to know what had happened to make Lily and Severus's friendship so toxic. A girl having to hide back her laughter while her best friend was being ridiculed was a joke. He wouldn't even say they were still friends by that point.

And just what was going on at Snape's house? It sounded like neglect. It would explain how even up until his death, Snape never learned how to properly take care of his greasy hair or yellowy, crooked teeth (although the odor he carried wasn't that bad...he just smelled of old shoes). If you had to teach yourself how to bathe and dress yourself since you were young, especially with limited materials, you might not get the best of results. And to top it off, if you did it all your life, you may see nothing wrong with it and thus never try to enhance your appearance. And Severus Snape was not known to care for appearances. Another understandable thing, since the most attractive people in his childhood ended up torturing him and those who thought him too ugly to look at judged him and ignored him.

Benjamin closed the diary and leaned back into his chair. He checked the time. 12:30 pm. Too early to call so he sent her an email.

 _You win. I'm now interested in the background history of Snape (no matter how reluctant and mad at myself I am to do so)._

 **A/N: This was originally supposed to be longer but I felt I would be putting too much content into one chapter. So I ended it here. It should only take another two or three chapters and then we should be getting to 11 year old Snape! :D It's also after 3 am when I write this so I am sorry for any mistakes. I am sorry if you wanted something else besides a recap on some of the events in the books. But I am trying to show you how Benjamin's view of Snape slowly begins to evolve. Thanks! Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: A shout out of thanks to all who commented! I already replied to those who posted under their accounts, but to anonymous users 1 and 2: I am happy to see Benjamin's thoughts towards Snape changing as well. I know Ben might come off as a bit mean (he kinda is) but when he sees that someone has been wronged, he will try to fix their problem, even if it is "a waste of his time". Someone pointed out in the comments that wizards are still technically humans, so I went back and changed some of my wording in the previous chapters. Out of appreciation for the comments, I tried making this chapter longer. I also want to thank those who followed and favorited! I was shocked to see two users in particular following my story. I felt very honored since they have well known stories on here. One last thing: I apologize for the late update. I have been very busy and have faced internal conflict about my interest in the Harry Potter series. As a Christian raised in two clashing environments about whether or not Harry Potter is not of God, I became stuck as to whether or not I should finish this story. I am deciding to continue it. With that said, I am going to aim for updating every other weekend.**

 **Also the content in this chapter and onward ARE NOT PERSONAL ATTACKS! I respect all beliefs! I don't think all Christians would react like this, nor do I think witches are Satan worshipers or that all satanists and witches are evil people. Remember reviews are appreciated because they tell me how to make the story better and motivate me to write. Thank you.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated with the HP series.**

 **Edited: 11/28/2017**

 _Snape is a Halfblood - Chapter 3_

Dark eyes roamed the cell phone as Benjamin scrolled through his emails. He silently cursed as he refreshed the gmail app for the seventh time that day.

 _There are no more emails to be read._

 _"_ Where the bloody hell is she?" he hissed. It had been a week since he sent her his last text: _You win. I'm now interested in the background history of Snape (no matter how reluctant and mad at myself I am to do so)._

Yet still no reply. After all of that arguing she did, you'd think she'd answer back sooner. He placed his fist underneath his chin, a concentrated look on his features. He hadn't seen her at work in a while. Her boyfriend seemed dubious of her whereabouts as well. Hn...something wasn't adding up. Maybe he should try a location spel-

"Mr. Nobles?"

He glanced up from his phone to meet the blushing face of a blonde. She had just returned from outside. Her thin blouse, which had been drenched with rain, clung to her chest and her wet hair stuck to the sides of her neck. She was slightly shivering as she carefully slid a package to him across the table. He moved past his steaming cup of hot tea to grab it.

"Thank you." he murmured.

He immediately went to opening the package. However, the blonde had yet to move from her position beside the table. She was staring at him, to his chagrin. To tell him it was uncomfortable would be an understatement. He never tolerated too much attention. Not ever. It always made him feel open, vulnerable, and much too self-aware. The only people he ever tolerated it from was his father and...

He cleared his throat awkwardly. "Must be nasty weather out there." he commented. He hoped to God that she was a legilimens and could easily detect his displeasure at her unwanted attention on him.

She nodded her head, now refusing to make eye contact with him. She was fiddling with the ends of her shirt. She was obviously discomforted by his presence too, so why didn't she leave? His fingers halted their movements against the plastic bubble wrap. She was now staring at his lips. Okay, now he was going to call her out on it. "Do you need something, Ms. Woods? If so, I suggest you open your mouth and make direct eye contact with me."

She sputtered at his sudden harsh tone. "Wha?" She shook her head as if she were coming out of a long daze.

His frown deepened. "Your comprehension skills are now lacking? How unfortunate. Let me put it in layman's terms: are you going to continue standing there, goggling me, or are you going to spit out what you have to say so you can leave?"

The girl's face turned a dark shade of red, her mouth slightly agape. "I...well...I..."

"Nothing? Well then, you are dismissed. Thank you."

Her expression changed from being startled to annoyance. She looked as if she were about to say something rude but instead she kept her mouth shut and walked off. He sighed. Why couldn't he ever have some alone time to himself without a girl always trying to get his attention? At least that was one thing Snape never had to worry about.

Right. Snape.

Returning back to his original musings, Benjamin finished opening up the package. His eyebrows rose at the file now in his hands.

 _Bingo._

It was the Snapes' muggle records. How the people upstairs managed to get it from the muggle authorities, he had no idea, but he wasn't complaining. He hastily went to flip through its contents.

A Child Care Services report was the first thing to pop out at him. Apparently a kid once noticed at a playground that Snape had some peculiar markings labeling his arms and hands. The kid went home and told his dad, who happened to be a police officer. The kid informed his father that he always thought it was weird to see a small child of Severus's age always being by himself without an adult. He expounded upon this by telling his father of his suspicion of the Snapes abusing and neglecting Severus. He said there were many times where he saw the younger child crying by himself behind the playground slide, crouching low as if he were hiding from something. And there were other times when he caught the boy stealing snacks from other kids when they weren't looking or digging through the playground's trashcans for abandoned food.

Benjamin had to stop himself from stifling at this. Professor Snape? _The_ Professor Snape? Digging through trash for food? Benjamin didn't believe the old headmaster could ever do such a thing. His pride mattered too much to him.

The Ravenclaw shook his head. This was madness. He continued reading.

The police officer decided to accompany his son one day to see if his son's allegations were true. Upon seeing Severus, he instantly associated his marks with cigarette burns, and was instantly alerted of the boy's condition.

The officer continued to keep tabs on Snape for the next few days and was disgusted to see new wounds gradually appear over the child's body. He finally followed the-then four year old boy home to find out his address. After checking with his superiors, the next day the officer visited the Snapes while on duty, demanding to speak with one of Snape's parents.

Eileen Snape, Severus's mother, had answered the door. The officer's written account said "she smelled of something odd, like a mix of old strong medicine and mildew". He confronted her about her son's burns and possible further mistreatment, but she denied the accusations. She even invited him in to take a look at Severus himself.

The officer took up her offer with unease. He described the house to look bare on the outside, but even more barer on the inside. No paintings, family pictures, or mirrors hung on the walls. Hardly any furniture was seen in the living room with the exception of a puke stained chair that sat in front of the family's only owned television. And the house didn't feel friendly at all. Rather the opposite. It felt hostile. Not a place for a child to be growing up in.

Besides these observations, the house was fairly clean. A little too clean, in the officer's opinion. He also noted that groceries filled with food (Benjamin doubted any of it was real) sat atop a just cleaned cabinet in the kitchen. So the Snapes apparently did have enough money to feed their child.

But the policeman still felt that something was off. Despite how tidy the place appeared, he could still smell something putrid in the air. It was the scent of stale beer, sex, and...excrement. The smell hovered all around him, yet there was nothing there to reveal the smell's source.

Benjamin scoffed at this. Mrs. Snape had to have used the disillusionment charm, or at least a variation of it. The spell probably hid beer bottles, dirty laundry, or worse, Snape's filthy diapers. What a terrible attack that must have been on the officer's nose. He felt bad for him.

The account went on to say that since the officer didn't have a warrant, there were certain places within the house that Mrs. Snape refused to let him enter. This included the back bedrooms. So instead of going to meet the boy himself, Eileen called for Severus to come out. When he did, the policeman was astonished to find that all the burns and bruises he had previously seen on the boy were gone, as if they had never existed. The man had blinked, unsure that he was seeing right.

He asked if he could take a closer look at Severus. Once Eileen gave him permission, he examined the boy's arms gently, lightly rubbing his skin. He was trying to see if perhaps make-up covered the abused tissue, but this was not the case.

The officer was needless to say, completely stumped. He tried to get the boy to open up about anything his mother or father may have done to him, but the child would only shrug his shoulders, and refuse to answer. It was as if the kid was emotionless. He didn't seem to feel anything.

The officer ended up leaving the house shortly thereafter, but was still unsatisfied. He called Child Care Services, reported what he saw, and then begged them to keep an eye out for the kid. They did, but they didn't get much better results.

Anyone could tell something was up with the Snapes. Their neighbors said they often heard vicious yelling and loud noises emit from the home as early as two in the morning. This, of course, was hardly a surprise since it was common knowledge that Mr. Snape was a drunk. His poor time with his job mingled in with his temper and depression never gave way to good results. People were fairly certain he was beating his wife and possibly Severus behind closed doors. If not physical abuse, then at least emotionally and mentally.

Benjamin bit down on his lip. He felt uncomfortable learning this information. If anyone suspected Mr. Snape to be so abusive, then why didn't they try to do something about it? It was ridiculous.

He left the report to scan over a few missed bills and evacuation notices. He quirked up an eyebrow. There was one bill in particular asking for money in regards to the Snapes' sewage system. Maybe that was where the poo stench came from, and not from soiled underwear or pampers. But from the looks of this document, the plumbing never got finished. It was just checked on. He guessed Snape had to go without using the bathroom for a while. Unless he had used it on the floor. Ugh. Not a pretty thought. Benjamin hoped to God he was wrong.

He kept shifting through the papers until he eventually reached a captivating front page: _Severus Snape's Good & Bad Boy Days_

Now this was unexpected. It appeared to be a journal of some sorts. It was evident by the use of crayon and scribbled hand writing that a child had wrote the large words on the front cover. The hand-made journal was held together by white string, which strung together pieces of colored paper that held writings on them. A kid's arts and craft assignment most likely. Based off the first page, Severus started this only a few months after his encounter with the policeman. Benjamin became shocked as he ventured through the diary entries. How did the boy not have at least one misspelled word in the entire book? He had only been four for crying out loud! Stunned, Benjamin kept turning past pictures and written reflections until he landed on a section titled "Teacher's Notes in Regards to Student's Behavior".

A lot of the dates that Snape had scribbled in for his teacher to remark under held no writings. It appeared that five months had passed before the teacher finally decided to put her first and last comment in his book.

 _To the parents of Severus Snape,_

 _Severus had been a rather quiet but intelligent boy until last month when Tommy died. I had no behavioral issues with him whatsoever prior._

'Who is Tommy?' Benjamin wondered.

 _I think Severus felt Tommy could relate to him since they both were bullied. As you are well aware, the school has tried to accommodate you both in getting better clothes for Severus, but the children still continued to pester him over his under dress (perhaps we can talk more about this when you reach my contact information at the bottom of this entry). Tommy was picked on because he had bright red hair and freckles, a stark contrast to everybody else. The two had been inseparable all throughout this past year due to their afflictions and helped each other out whenever they had problems._

 _With Tommy's death though, Severus's personality has hardened. He keeps saying he hates all of us 'muggles' for killing his friend, that we are so stupid to kill one of our own 'kind', and proclaims we are mean just like his father (may I inquire why he states this, Mr. Snape?). He's still remarkably smart but he now has such a nasty temper!_

 _He's becoming so defensive over the littlest of things. What's worse? He keeps attacking the other students and then claims that he doesn't mean to. He also forces the other children to lie and say there was no way he could have done it either, trying to convince me he is always too far from the incident for it to be him._

 _I don't know what tricks you have taught this boy Mr. and Mrs. Snape but it needs to stop NOW. His antics are becoming dangerous! Textbooks are flying at people's heads from miraculous angles, a kid broke their foot when they 'fell' from a slide, and just yesterday a pair of scissors narrowly missed stabbing a girl's hand. This is outrageous behavior! The only reason I have yet to report it to the authorities is because I do. Not. Have. The. Evidence. But when I do, you can be bloody well assured that these incidents will be more thoroughly looked into, unless it stops. I know it's of his doing. I may can't put my foot on it yet, but I just know. He has so much hatred in his eyes and such motivation when things go terribly wrong. I can't help but to expect that it's him. Please respond back to me as soon as possible. Thank you._

So Snape didn't have a tight reign on his magic as a kid. Alright.

But something about that Tommy boy...

Benjamin quickly retrieved out his phone and began to scroll through his emails for one of the newspaper clippings Claire sent him. He stared at the screen as his eyes landed on the obituary picture of the Potters. So he had remembered correctly. Lily Potter also had red hair. He sat back at this, thinking. He wondered if this was the initial reason why Snape held an interest in Lily despite her being muggle born.

With this tucked back into the recesses of his mind for later speculation, he proceeded to the records listed after the child-made notebook.

There was a notification addressed to Tobias and Eileen finalizing their decision to remove Severus from the pre-school he attended. They were to have their money refunded back inside their accounts almost immediately. Along with it was a letter from the dean stating his sadness for the Snapes belief in the school being bereft of hospitality towards need-based students. Nonetheless, he hoped the Snapes would perhaps one day reconsider their decision. They never did. Not that Benjamin could blame them.

The next document to appear after the dean's pitiful attempt to keep the Snape's at the school, was one concerning Eileen Snape. It was about her autopsy. Death by an overdose. However, it was unclear whether the death was suicidal or accidental. Benjamin shifted in his seat awkwardly at the news. She had died on the day he was born.

He then assumed he would see the detailed recording of Mr. Snape's autopsy, but his prediction was wrong. His eyes narrowed at this. Funny. Most witches tended to live longer than their husbands, especially if the spouse was a muggle. Was Mr. Snape dead? For some reason he could not fathom, he was secretly wishing that yes, Mr. Snape was currently six feet down under, being torn apart by maggots and worms.

What a delightful imagination he had.

He finally turned to the last thing inside of the file; a lone brown key. Attached to it was a scratch of piece of paper that read "Property of Tobias Meyer Snape". Benjamin glanced back at the receiving address written on the notification from the school. It was directed to 147 Spinner's End, Cokeworth, England. Benjamin stood up from his desk.

"Where are you going?" asked a fellow coworker.

"Heading somewhere new for a change."

* * *

His first impression of Spinner's End was that it was dull, abandoned, and crowded. There were many deserted houses on the street, many of which looked like they were broken into and had become shelters for homeless people. With their similar mud stained color and old bricks looking like they could give way at any second, the houses appeared non-suitable for the living and young at heart. And they were just too - way too - close together for his claustrophobic mind to be put at ease. He had no idea how Snape grew up there.

Even the sky seemed to share Benjamin's opinion of the place. It was so dreary and cold. No sunlight whatsoever.

It wasn't difficult locating building 147; it the was one of the last houses on the block. Benjamin went up to its door and knocked, waiting for an answer. Nothing. He knocked again. Had nobody moved in since those many years ago? Apparently not, since silence still continued to be his only answer. "Pity. Looks like nobody wanted your house Professor Snape." he said out loud to the wind. "Mind if I take a glance? I promise I won't steal anything so don't you come haunting me!"

He then took the key and turned it inside the door knob. He quickly stepped inside of the house, not feeling all that comfortable remaining on the street (despite its deserted appearance, he swore he felt someone staring at him and _not_ in a good way), and shut the door behind him. Once he locked it, he faced around only to greet the chest of an extremely tall man.

"Holy shi-"

He jumped backwards, slamming roughly against the door behind him. He winced. Saying he was startled was an understatement. The man before him was huge. He had to at least be 1.9 meters ( _ **A/N:**_ around 6'3) tall. Fat and muscle were hidden under a big hood as the man glared down at him. He looked to be in his 60s. He also had a scruffy beard, and smelt kinda funny. But what stood out to Benjamin the most wasn't the man's massive or unattractive appearance. It was his long, hooked nose.

A hooked nose that Benjamin would recognize anywhere. This was Snape's father. He groaned internally. Well didn't he just have the best luck?

Mr. Snape remained eerily silent as he scrutinized the wizard before him. He seemed very distrustful of Benjamin's presence. He must have gathered that he was probably a past student from Hogwarts. His eyes trailed up and down Benjamin carefully, as if they were scoping out for something evil, before they landed on the key in Ben's hands. The muggle's eyebrows rose. "What you've got that for, son?" he grunted. He suddenly lunged for the key. Benjamin instinctively stepped back from the man, wary of his abrupt movement. He didn't want to collide with that pack of muscle. But he didn't necessarily want any trouble either. He wanted to find out some things about Snape, but not _that_ much.

Despite his initial appearance of opposition, Benjamin quickly gave the man the key, not quite touching his hands as he did so. There was no telling where they had been. Tobias noticed the wizard's hesitance of touch, but shrugged it off. It wasn't like he was seeking the approval of his kind anyway.

However, he was surprised the wizard didn't try anything on him. This caused some of the tension in his shoulders to lessen. But not much. He knew the man could try a wandless or non-verbal spell on him at anytime. The creep.

"Why are you here?" he suddenly demanded.

Benjamin started at this. "Shouldn't I be asking you the same?" he retorted.

Tobias raised an eyebrow. "Why? It's my house."

The wizard appeared for a split second, truly stunned at this, but quickly masked the expression with a look of doubt and aloofness. "Really? I thought it belonged to a man named Severus Snape."

Tobias fought back a flinch at the mention of his son. He glanced away.

"Never officially. Me and the old maid just up and left. But we never relinquished our ownership over the property. We had finally paid off the house after so many years. Why abandon it after all that hard work? I figured the lad was going to get himself killed one of these days, and I knew nobody would want to buy such a dump afterwards. So I waited until his funeral to come back here." His expression continuously grew dark as he talked. Dark thoughts and images began to flood his mind, reminders of past regrets. Benjamin noticed this mood shift in the conversation, and stared at him curiously. The wizard knew he couldn't have been experiencing fond memories either because his countenance was turning sour.

Benjamin cleared his throat, trying to interrupt the man's inner musings. Tobias was actually thankful for this. "Why leave your son in the first place then, if you never planned to truly abandon the house?" he asked. Tobias stiffened. His real question behind that was loud and clear. Why abandon your son? Tobias didn't answer.

Benjamin titled his head. He had recalled in his research that Snape's parents disappeared the night Snape returned from his seventh year at Hogwarts. Since he was legally an adult by then according to wizard standards, no one went to see if he was okay with living by himself. He managed to make it along (if you consider hanging out with Death Eaters 'making it along'), but still, what kind of parent just ups and leaves their child without a trace of where they've gone? Not that Snape probably cared...

Tobias then did something completely unexpected. And honestly, a little alarming. He laughed. He laughed and laughed and laughed until he was barely breathing. But there was something about the laughter that wasn't all there. It leaned more on the side of desperation, then it did of something amusing. Benjamin stared at the muggle as if he were crazy. Scratch that. He was crazy. The man probably did have a screw loose or two up there in the noggin.

"You sure do ask a lot of questions, don'tcha kid?" Mr. Snape finally said, once he had successfully recollected himself. "Tell you what. Let me brew myself some tea. Then I'll consider some of your queries." Benjamin was shocked the man even knew what a query was. He hesitantly nodded, going to follow the man. The hair's on the back of his neck were standing on end.

As they went towards the kitchen, Benjamin took this time to observe his surroundings. Unlike what the officer said, the rooms were not bare. In fact, they were filled with books galore. He recognized some titles. _Moby Dick. The Great Gatsby. Lord of the Flies_. They were all very well-known muggle books. But surprisingly, he didn't see any spell books. How odd. Surely Snape would have owned something concerning Potions or the Dark Arts. Yet there were none. Benjamin glanced at the other man suspiciously. Did he get rid off all the books once he returned? He didn't doubt it.

They then went past a threadbare sofa and an armchair. Benjamin scanned the chair greedily as they walked past it but saw that it held no puke stains. He mildly wondered if it was the same one from the report. The odds implied that it wasn't since a television was absent from the room as well. "Hm." he muttered.

"What?" said Tobias off handedly. "Don't like the place?"

"It's nothing." answered Benjamin. Tobias seemed like he wanted to say something, but decided not to press for more.

Upon entering the kitchen, Benjamin couldn't help but notice that Mr. Snape kept the house decently clean. Dishes were washed. No trash littered the floors. The rooms didn't smell like alcohol or poop, that was for sure. Certainly a bonus from what he anticipated. The tea was fixed in no time and with that the two men sat on the couch out in the den.

Mr. Snape was silent for a moment, sipping his tea. He was staring intensely at a single picture on the wall across from him. Probably the only photo in the whole entire house, Benjamin reckoned. It was a photo of a young Professor Snape who was...actually smiling. No, not his normal sarcastic sneer. It was a genuine, childish grin. He looked fairly happy. Benjamin saw that two big arms were wrapped around his waist, and although he couldn't see the owner's face, he knew the arms belonged to the man sitting to the left of him.

"Eileen took that when Severus was two." the middle aged man said with great warmth and loss. He stared at the photo longingly, and for an instant, just for a mere moment...Benjamin swore he saw tears glistening in Mr. Snape's eyes. He did a double take. This was unreal. Was this not the same drunkard, abusive father he studied about in the reports? It certainly didn't look like it. The man appeared as if he were still grieving over the loss of his son. Everything about him - his tone of voice, body language - it all showed he was stuck deep inside remorse and regret.

"The lad could barely even walk." he continued. And then he went quiet again. They sat like that for several more minutes before the hold on his cup suddenly tightened. "That was back when everything was good." He took one last sip of his drink before finally laying it on the floor beside his foot. He turned his attention completely to Benjamin. "I know you came to ask me about Snape's childhood."

The alarmed expression on Benjamin's face was enough to confirm the man's assumption. He nodded. "I figured so. You're not the first to visit me since his death. Someone else came trying to get an interview from me a few months back. Claimed there was talk of me being a terrible father." He paused. "What utter bull."

Tobias jumped then at the violent way Benjamin abruptly started choking. "You okay there?" he asked, concerned. "And your the one not drinking anything." he joked, trying to make light of the situation as he began to pat Benjamin on his back. The younger man jerked away from his touch. He got up and went to stand on the other side of the room, the farthest place possible from Mr. Snape's seat.

"D-don't touch me!" he gasped. He struggled to regain his breath. "What do you mean 'utter bull'? There was too much evidence that Sn- Severus was neglected and abused growing up. Don't you dare lie and say you weren't apart of it!" The fact that the man even implied such a thing greatly disgusted and infuriated Benjamin. Maybe he didn't particular like Snape but any man who would beat a child and watch him starve, and then claim he wasn't guilty of anything was a piece of shit in his book. A young Snape didn't deserve abuse. No child did.

Tobias's eyes narrowed at the sudden hostility emitting from the wizard. Tobias knew the other male was wary of him since the very beginning (he wasn't particularly happy to see him either), but his frayed nerves seemed to lessen as they talked. He sighed. And here he thought the wizard might have been different. More understanding than the others. He stared at Benjamin coldly, his tension from earlier coming back. He too chose to stand up. Benjamin didn't like their closer proximity. He felt for the wand in his coat pocket, ready to strike if the man were to come at him. But he didn't.

"I only did what I needed to do as a parent and a child of God. It was the best thing for Severus." Tobias clarified.

Benjamin's eyes grew wide. "Excuse me?" he asked, bewildered. Wait a minute. So Snape's dad really was _that_ type of parent? He had only been joking with Claire. But it was really true?

Tobias exhaled. He stepped backwards and ran a hand through his hair exasperatedly, removing his hood for the first time since Benjamin's arrival. His hair was the same length as Severus's, but it was gray-blonde instead of black. "I should have never married that God forsaken woman." he bit. He slammed his foot against the empty cup beside his boot. It flew past Benjamin and into the window behind him. It didn't break the glass but the poor cup did shatter into a million pieces. Benjamin was beginning to see where Snape got his temper from.

"I am not a monster!" he yelled. It sounded like he was trying to convince himself more of that than anyone else. He started pacing back and forth across the creaky floor boards. "I didn't know what she was! We wouldn't have- I wouldn't have - she just didn't tell me! It wasn't until Severus started performing witchcraft when he was a baby that I knew something was wrong. So very, **_very_** wrong." He suddenly cradled his head in his hands and sat back down on the couch. "Gah. I could go for a nice swig right now."

Benjamin scoffed. "I thought Christians weren't allowed to drink beer."

Something about this seemed to hit home with Tobias. He bristled, snapping his head up at Ben. Anger, pain, and self loathe radiated from his eyes. "You have no right to judge Satan worshiper!" he hissed.

Benjamin rolled his eyes. He didn't even believe in Satan.

"Getting back to the topic at hand, how does burning your son with the ends of cigarettes make you a 'child of God'? How di-"

"You don't get it." Tobias interrupted. He shook his head. "You're just like Eileen. Severus had to get stronger. He needed to resist sin's temptation and stop being what he wasn't born to be. But the cigarettes-" he turned paler " - I was already drunk that day, and when I get drunk I tend to get..." He didn't have the nerve to finish his statement.

"Evil? Yeah, I'd have to agree with you there." shot Benjamin. If the bastard thought he was going to get any sympathy from him, he had another thing coming. Tobias didn't reply. He instead stared off ahead into nothingness. His left hand was quickly bobbing up and down against his trousers. He was thinking of memories again. The light in the kitchen suddenly flickered. Benjamin caught this in his peripheral vision but ignored it. He was too angry to consider its implications.

"Do you not realize what happens to a witch or wizard when they try to suppress their birth right?" Benjamin began. "They become a-"

"That's a lie." Tobias said, once again cutting off the now even more angry wizard. Benjamin rolled back his shoulders, trying to keep his patience. It wasn't very helpful. He gazed at the middle aged man with irritation. The muggle obviously had no idea what he was talking about.

"It's a lie? How? Please explain this to me since we both know you will just keep interrupting me until you prove your point." Benjamin tossed his hands into the air. reluctantly surrendering to something he felt was mute.

Mr. Snape pinched the bridge of his nose, not appreciating the wizard's sarcasm. "Because I have done it." he firmly stated. You could have heard a pen drop. Benjamin's eyes widened as his mind slowly began to take in his words. He had done what now? He froze, the wheels in his mind churning, trying to assess this newfound piece of information. He had no idea what expression he wore, but it must have been humorous for Tobias started another one of his creepy chuckles.

 _Because I have done it._

The words continued to repeat themselves in Benjamin's head. Did what? Suppress back his magic? No way. The man had to be lying. Everyone knew that a wizard withholding their magic would slowly begin to deteriorate themselves and those around them by the time they were of speaking age. Seldom did they live earlier than childhood if they never learned how to contain and hone their skills. The only person in history to ever survive longer than 12 years without killing themselves was a teenager from America in the early 20th century. But that was nearly 100 years ago.

No one had caught sight of another obscurus since then. There were no maimed individuals, destroyed cities, or sightings of a black orb darting throughout the earth. Nothing at which would indicate that an obscurus was nearby. Surely at least one of those things would be happening if the old man before him was truly a wizard. There would just be no way otherwise.

"I don't believe you."

Now it was Tobias's turn to be speechless. "What?"

Ben really did hate repeating himself. "You're lying."

The light flickered again. This time it didn't turn back on. Benjamin finally chose to glance between it and Tobias.

"What? You need proof?" Tobias demanded. "You only believe what you see?"

Mr. Snape's face was beginning to turn red. His hands were clenching the cushions on the couch harshly. "Believers can't rely only on what they know. They cannot rely on mere evidence. They must have faith first and foremost."

Benjamin went to say something but paused. Slowly, very slowly, a lamp next to him was beginning to ride from its place on a wooden stand. His eyebrows furrowed. Was he doing that? No, he was sure he had better control over his motions. He hadn't done accidental magic in years. Then what -

The long stacks of books residing by the walls began to slowly lift from the floor too. _'What the?'_

Soon the couch and chair joined the floating objects, brushing past Mr. Snape to head towards the ceiling above. Benjamin's mouth fell open. This was not happening. This was NOT happening. Benjamin stared at Tobias with disbelief. Should he go on defense? Try to calm him down? Convince him he was wrong?

Then, out of nowhere, the whole entire room began to shake. Violently.

"Is this enough proof for you, witch lover?!" Tobias yelled. "Or am I still a liar?!"

Benjamin fell to the ground, shoved down by the force of the miniature earthquake. He couldn't believe this was all of Tobias's doing. The walls and flooring were now making terrible groaning noises. He saw nails and bolts being tossed around in the air. "I get it! I get it!" he shouted. But the room didn't stop its shaking. He glanced at Tobias who was having this creepy look on his features. His skin was starting to peel away from his flesh and his eyes were becoming a pitch black. Freaky. He got the feeling that Mr. Snape had never pushed himself this far before. Did he never reveal this side of him to his wife and son whenever he got very angry?

Benjamin unveiled his wand, screaming out the first spell that came to mind (because honestly, he had no idea what to do in this situation - he hadn't fought in the Battle of Hogwarts nor did he know how to handle an obscurus). "Stupefy!" he shouted. The spell hit Mr. Snape right on, and with that, everything around them froze, including Mr. Snape himself. But with the strong power emerging from his body, Benjamin didn't know how long the spell would hold. He gazed at the man with wonder and amazement. He may have been staring at the world's most powerful wizard.

 **A/N: That took so long to write. I abused my homework for it. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it! What is Mr. Tobias Snape's past anyway? Did Eileen or Severus ever know of his powers? Sorry if there are many mistakes. I have stared at this story for like 6+ hours. I am not checking it for corrections or enhancements yet. I will tomorrow (it will probably be better then and re-edited for those who'd like to check back again). I just promised someone I would have this posted by tonight. So I am keeping my promise.**


End file.
